


No More Waiting

by 3starJeneral



Series: Stargate Drabbles weekly Challenge [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/pseuds/3starJeneral
Summary: My contribution to the Stargate Drabbles Weekly Fic Challenge over at @stargatedrabbles. The prompts to work with for Week 1 were Broken, Flowers, or Hold Me.I chose Flowers.





	No More Waiting

The day he officially hands in his papers is one of the happiest and most exciting of his life. He takes one last look around his office, adjusts his tie, and walks out, without so much as a backward glance.

 

She's waiting for him on the steps of the courthouse with Teal'c and Daniel, a bunch of white flowers in her hand, and her favourite red heels on her feet. He skips up the steps to her, pulls her to him, kisses her softly and whispers, "wanna marry me Carter?"

 

She nods, a megawatt smile appearing on her face.

 

"Yeah, sure, you betcha."


End file.
